


Tonight is About You

by BlueDblue62



Series: projecting onto Xisuma/Evil X [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Crying After Sex, Emotional Sex, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Minecraft, Minecraft Universe, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDblue62/pseuds/BlueDblue62
Summary: It's evil x appreciation time :)
Relationships: xisumavoid/evil xisuma
Series: projecting onto Xisuma/Evil X [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934320
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Tonight is About You

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same timeline as "is this Problematic"

Evil X approached the bedroom door nervously, as he had been anticipating this meeting ever since he and Xisuma had discussed it a week prior. Xisuma hadn't given him any clues on what to expect, his only words that weren't about which day they would meet on being the instruction that Evil X not touch himself until they see eachother again. 

This left Evil X to wonder what Xisuma had planned for him behind that door for an entire week, fantasizing, but unable to do anything about the inevitable erection that would arise after thinking too much. Sure he could have just gone against Xisuma's request and jerked off anyway without him knowing, but he was curious to see what Xisuma had planned that would require him to abstain. 

Evil X had made sure to look more put together than he felt, taking a long shower beforehand and dressing in a simple gray t-shirt and black slacks, leaving his armor behind as he was sure his clothing would not be on for very long anyway. He had his helmet tucked under one arm, keeping it off so he was ready the moment he walked through the door, but wanting to keep it nearby just in case. He swallowed down his anxiety, raising a shaking fist to knock on the door. 

The door opened after a few moments, Xisuma's smiling face on the other side. 

"It's good to see you." He greeted, opening the door more and stepping to the side, inviting Evil X into the dimly lit room. Evil X nodded silently, walking into the room and having a quick look around. 

"Let me take care of your things. You won't be needing this." Xisuma plucked the helmet out from under Evil X's arm, storing it away in a nearby chest. Xisuma didn't stay away for long, hands returning to rest on Evil X's biceps. Evil X was a little overwhelmed, feeling giddy, but the nervousness that plagued him earlier still lingered. 

"I'm very excited, Evil X. I've been thinking about this for days." Xisuma leaned in close, whispering the words sensually into his clone's ear. "Are you excited, too?"

Evil X shivered at the feeling of hot breath tickling his neck, trying hard to keep his composure and not throw himself into Xisuma's arms right off the bat.

"Mmh. This had better be worth waiting a week without being able to get off."

"Oh, so you did as I asked?" Xisuma's lips brushed right below Evil X's ear as he spoke. "You're a  _ very _ good boy for listening. That will make tonight much more fun." He pulled away finally, walking to the bed and leaving Evil X to recover, trying to keep his thoughts in line. He took in the sight of a towel spread over the bedsheets, and more towels folded on top of the chest next to the bed. 

"What's with all the towels?" He asked once he had found his voice again, following Xisuma to the bed. The other stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest before he could get any further.

"The one on the bed is just so things don't get too messy, and the ones to the side are for afterwards, so neither of us have to get out of bed to clean up." He explained, lowering the hand keeping Evil X in place. "Don't get on the bed just yet." He instructed quietly, hands slipping under Evil X's shirt and making him shiver at the feather light touch. Xisuma slowly pushed the shirt up and over his head, palms roaming over his bare chest appreciatively.

"I thought clothes weren't supposed to come off right away? I think I remember some derp telling me that…" Evil X teased. 

"That is generally the case, but today I've got something different planned that requires your clothes to be off first. Is that alright?" He asked, meeting Evil X's eyes. Evil X was a little surprised at the heat in the admin's violet eyes, the intensity they held making his heart beat faster. 

"Yeah, yeah that's fine. Do what you need to do, you're the professional." He agreed quickly, hearing Xisuma chuckle as those wandering hands went to his slacks. They came undone easily, no belt to slow him down, the fabric falling to the floor in a heap around Evil X's ankles. Xisuma's warm hands went to the waistband of his boxers next, pulling them down to fully reveal Evil X to his partner's eyes. Instinctively, his hands came down to cover his semi, folded over his bare skin as he felt himself blush.

"Sit on the edge of the bed now, please." Xisuma told him softly, Evil X doing as he asked without a second thought. Xisuma got down on one knee and removed the boots Evil X wore, along with his socks, until he was completely nude. Evil X shivered where he sat, both because of the chill in the room and because of the way Xisuma was staring at him. Hands caressed his calves, sliding up to his thighs and finally to the hands that hid his arousal. Gently grasping his wrists, Xisuma lifted his hands away and leaned in to kiss the other as a distraction from his embarrassment. Xisuma pulled away shortly, releasing his wrists and taking a small step back to give him space. Evil X's wrists and lips burned where Xisuma had touched him, anticipation making his belly flutter with every little touch.

"Could you lay down on your belly for me, please?" Xisuma asked, opening the chest with towels on it and taking a potion bottle out, Evil X being unable to tell which potion it was from a glance. He felt like he was in a trance, Xisuma's soft words and light touches making his head feel like it was full of wool. He did as he was asked, laying down on the towels that covered the bed and folding his arms under his head, turned to the side so that he could see Xisuma from his position. 

He watched curiously as Xisuma sat on the bed next to him, the smile never leaving his face. He held the potion bottle over Evil X's back and tipped the contents out onto him slowly, Evil X's muscles twitching in surprise as the surprisingly warm liquid hit his bare skin and spread over his upper back. He opened his mouth to ask Xisuma what it was, but all that came out was a satisfied sigh when Xisuma's palms pressed against his shoulder blades, spreading the potion over his upper back. 

Every movement had Evil X relaxing more and more, his eyes falling closed as Xisuma kneaded his hands into tense muscles. He could feel a satisfying warmth making his skin tingle wherever the potion was spread, a pleasant mixture of energized and relaxed coursing through him. He let a moan slip out as Xisuma's thumbs worked at a particularly tight knot of muscle right at the base of his neck, feeling the hands pause. They continued to move after the second of hesitation, and Evil X heard Xisuma take a shaky breath above him.

"Judging by the lovely noises you're making, I feel it's safe to assume you're enjoying this so far." Xisuma commented, keeping his voice low and at a whisper. Evil X only replied with a half hearted hum, too blissed out to bother responding. Xisuma's hands moved lower, the warm tingly feeling spreading to his lower back as deft fingers traced down his spine. 

"Let it all out, Evil X. I  _ want _ to hear you." He encouraged, leaning down and pressing his lips to the back of Evil X's neck. This brought forward another breathy moan, Evil X squirming slightly. 

"Xisuma, please." He whimpered quietly, having no idea what he was asking for, but the instinct to plead came naturally. Xisuma didn't reply, humming in amusement before grabbing the potion again and pouring more over the other's back, his hands spreading the warm liquid around as he had done before. 

Fingers dug into his muscles in all the perfect places, drawing moans and whimpers of pleasure out of Evil X's mouth with no resistance. He was aware of how hard he was getting from the soft touches, feeling his erection rub against the towels under him every time he moved even slightly. He moved his hips for some more friction, but was quickly stopped by slick hands grasping his hips.

"None of that. You just lay there and relax, love. Let me take care of you." Xisuma told him, hands moving from his hips to his rear, one palm spread over each cheek. Evil X moaned a bit louder, pressing back against Xisuma's hands eagerly. Xisuma pressed his hips back down against the bed as a silent warning to stay still, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh under his fingers. He moved on too quickly for Evil X's liking, hands moving down to knead the backs of his thighs instead. 

Evil X felt the bed shift as Xisuma moved, feeling more pressure on his thighs as the other sat on them, one leg on either side of Evil X's hips keeping his full weight off of his legs. Those hands returned to his ass, the muscles in his hips wound tight as Evil X struggled not to squirm. He felt Xisuma's thumb brush between his cheeks briefly, excitement sending a shiver up his spine at the touch. Xisuma seemed to enjoy that reaction; Evil X felt his cheeks being spread, exposing him to Xisuma's eyes, cool air on his most sensitive area making him gasp. 

Evil X's breaths turned into light pants, feeling his face heat up with a blush as he hid his face in his arms. Slick fingers continued to lightly brush over sensitive skin, spreading warmth over every inch of his ass and just barely brushing his balls, teasing his perineum before moving upwards again, away from where Evil X wanted him. Suddenly, the weight on his thighs shifted away.

"Evil X?" He heard a voice call out to him through the haze of his lust filled brain, uncovering his face and looking over his shoulder at his partner, who was still smiling. "Could you roll over for me? I think I've finished with your back." He asked, picking up the half empty potion bottle to prepare. Evil X rolled over onto his back without a second thought, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists in the towels under him as embarrassment set in again. He could feel how hard he was despite Xisuma barely doing anything to him; his cock was standing tall, already hard and begging for any sort of stimulation. 

Xisuma didn't outright address his little problem, only letting out a pleased hum as he poured more of the potion into the hollow right below Evil X's ribs. Evil X couldn't stop the whimper that slipped out, the warmth settling into his chest quickly as Xisuma's hands spread the liquid over his ribs and up to his pectorals.

"Xisuma, wh-what potion is that?" He finally found himself able to ask, voice strained with arousal. 

"Regeneration. Does it feel nice?" Xisuma replied simply, pausing to gently pinch Evil X's nipples between his forefinger and thumb. Evil X gasped out a "yes", the warm tingling on his chest making his brain short circuit. 

"Good, I'm glad." Xisuma replied, caressing Evil X's chest and tracing the outline of his ribs, hands sliding down to his flat stomach and over the sharp bones of his hips. Evil X could hardly feel the chill of the room anymore, the warm, cozy feeling seeping into his muscles on every inch of his body making him feel pleasantly warm. He cracked his eyes open to look down when he felt a hand brush against the base of his erection, his panting getting heavier with excitement. He watched Xisuma's hand wrap around his shaft, the first gentle tug causing Evil X's eyes to close again, breathing out a moan. 

"Evil X, open your eyes. Watch my hand." Xisuma told him, voice gentle but commanding. Evil X forced his eyes open again, focusing on the long fingers on his cock. The hand on him began to move once Xisuma was sure he was watching, stroking him slowly from base to tip and squeezing on the upwards motion for added pressure. Evil X watched through half lidded eyes as more precum leaked from the head and onto Xisuma's hand, entranced by the way the pearly liquid dripped between his fingers. 

Xisuma's other hand kept busy as well, cupping Evil X's balls in his palm and kneading them gently, both hands keeping a similar slow rhythm. It was driving Evil X mad, his eyebrows furrowed and teeth grit as he watched Xisuma touch him so painfully slowly.

"Do you want to cum, Evil X?" Xisuma asked him, stopping all motion completely. Evil X squirmed impatiently, letting out a desperate whine. 

"Yes, yes," he gasped, bucking his hips up into Xisuma's hand. Xisuma moved his hands away completely, a pitiful whine coming from his clone. 

"Don't start being naughty now, what do we say when we want something?"

Evil X felt his face flush with humiliation, but desperation won out.

"Please, Xisuma please, let me cum," he begged, letting out a relieved sigh as the hand on his cock returned, but Xisuma still didn't continue his movements. "Xisuma," he moaned, hands grasping tightly at the towel beneath him as he fought the urge to just finish the job himself. "Xisuma, I want to cum, please!" He begged more loudly, hearing a soft responding moan come from his partner.

"You're so obedient like this. So beautiful." Xisuma whispered to him, hands working double time to pleasure his partner. Evil X's moans rose in pitch the closer he got to climax, Xisuma giving him mercy in not stopping once his hips lifted off of the bed again, eagerly thrusting up into Xisuma's hand. Another cry of Xisuma's name echoed through the room as he came, the white fluid shooting onto his stomach and over Xisuma's fist. 

Evil X bit his lip against a whimper as Xisuma continued to stroke him more slowly, squeezing a few last spurts of cum out of him before his dick finally stopped pulsing. He felt exhausted now, panting heavily and still trembling from the intense orgasm. 

He vaguely registered something soft and damp being passed over his belly, grunting with displeasure as his oversensitive dick was brushed over. A soft shushing reached his ears, a warm weight being placed on his cheek prompting his eyes to open. He felt like he was in a dream, relaxed and content. 

"Evil X, you did so good. You are such a beautiful boy." Xisuma praised, stroking his cheek softly, so sweet and gentle that his eyes fell closed again. "You can lay here and relax for however long you need, but try not to fall asleep. There's still more I'd like to do with you tonight." 

Evil X opened his eyes again, gazing at his partner lovingly. 

"That was really nice, it certainly felt like a lot of thought went into it. What was the special occasion?

"No special occasion, I just wanted to help you relax," Xisuma explained, putting the now dirty towel to the side. "And I think it's safe to say it worked! You were so good and obedient, and hearing you moan without holding yourself back was quite a treat." Evil X blushed at his words, averting his eyes. "Don't be embarrassed now, it's a good thing!" Xisuma reassured, settling next to him once more. 

"You said you had more planned?" Evil X changed the subject, willing the redness in his face to fade. Xisuma nodded, a sly smile on his face.

"You can take as much time as you need until you're ready for round two. Do you think you'll be able to cum one more time for me?" Xisuma brushed his knuckles across Evil X's face, his fingers feeling cool against his flushed skin. Evil X gave a little nod.

"I- Yeah, I think so. I'll need time to get it up again though, can we kiss until then?" He asked, somewhat shyly.

"Of course we can. You could use some practice with it, after all." Evil X frowned at that, glaring.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Oh nothing, nothing." Xisuma teased, kissing his partner before he could reply. Evil X could feel Xisuma's smile against his lips, letting out an annoyed huff before he let his eyes close, relaxing. Xisuma separated from the kiss for a moment, laying down on his side and holding his arms out invitingly. "Come here, Evil X. Put your arms around me." He invited. Evil X considered being difficult, payback for the comment about his kissing skill, but his desire to be held was stronger. 

He rolled onto his side to face the other, wrapping his arms around Xisuma's chest and gripping tightly onto the soft fabric of the shirt Xisuma still wore. Xisuma held Evil X close with one hand on his hip and the other in his hair, guiding his head back into a kiss. They both closed their eyes as their lips met in the middle, the world around them fading out as the focused solely on eachother. While Evil X was happy laying there enjoying feeling the pressure of Xisuma's presence on his mouth, Xisuma wasn't quite satisfied, the wet drag of his tongue across Evil X's bottom lip drawing a gasp from him. Xisuma took the opportunity to tilt his head slightly, pressing his tongue past Evil X's parted lips and into his mouth. 

Xisuma's teasing words came back to him in that moment, suddenly determined to prove he was just as good at kissing. He met Xisuma's tongue with his own, a thrill going through him at the feeling of the wet slide as they passed over each other. Xisuma let out a soft, pleased moan at his participation, pressing closer to him. 

It only took a few minutes of exchanging kisses until Xisuma was chuckling, pulling away.

"I assume you're ready for round two, then?" He asked, Evil X's mind slow to catch up until he realized his dick was hard again, pressed up against Xisuma's thigh.

"Guess I am." He replied, licking his lips and chasing the lingering taste of their kiss as he tried to ignore the sudden nervousness at whatever Xisuma had planned next.

"Just relax, love. If there's anything you don't like, tell me right away and I'll stop, no questions asked. This is all about you." He promised, kissing Evil X's forehead. The intimate gesture was enough to make Evil X's blush return, and as he looked down to avert his eyes, his gaze landed on Xisuma's crotch unintentionally.

"What about you? You're still hard." Evil X commented, reaching out and pressing his palm against Xisuma's obvious erection tenting his boxers. He heard a sharp intake of breath from the other, moments before fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled his hand away.

"Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly happy just watching you enjoy yourself." Xisuma told him. "The next thing I have planned will have us both satisfied by the end, I promise." He splayed one hand over Evil X's chest, laying it over his heart. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Evil X answered, no hesitation in his voice. Xisuma's responding smile warmed his heart, and he was sure the other could feel how his heartbeat quickened beneath his hand. 

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." Xisuma praised. "Can you lay with your back to me, please?" Xisuma asked, picking up the nearly empty potion bottle once more. Evil X trembled with anticipation, nodding and rolling onto his side like he was asked. He was slightly disappointed that he couldn't see the other from this position, but he trusted that Xisuma knew what he was doing. He felt soft lips brush over his back, leaving light kisses over his shoulder blades to the back of his neck. He could feel Xisuma's words on his skin when he spoke up.

"Are you okay with bottoming tonight, dear? I want to make you feel good." Xisuma proposed, warm fingers dragging over the curve of Evil X's ass as he spoke. Evil X hesitated, nerves returning full force. Xisuma must have felt the tension that gripped him, as more kisses were pressed over his shoulders. "You can say no, I won't be offended." Xisuma mumbled against his back, his other hand finding one of Evil X's, holding it and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I want to do it." Evil X decided, turning his head to look at the other. "Are you a capable top, though?" He teased. Xisuma smiled at him, leaning in to brush his lips against partner's. 

"You'll have to tell me how I did after we're done." He replied with a little chuckle.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to leave a review. So far you aren't doing so great, taking awfully long to put it in me." Evil X joked, relaxing at the familiarity of their banter.

Xisuma gave an amused hum in reply, Evil X letting his head rest against the pillows again as the other began mouthing at the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and waited, feeling Xisuma's hand leave his ass for a moment. When it returned, it made him flinch slightly, the wet slide of lubed fingers between his cheeks taking him by surprise. A warm, wet finger circled his hole, teasing the sensitive skin. Evil X didn't realize he was holding his breath until he was breached, the tip of the finger pushing past the tight ring of muscle and forcing the breath from his lungs. 

"Deep breaths, Evil X. You need to relax." Xisuma told him softly, sliding his pointer finger in fully, keeping still as Evil X tried to breathe, feeling his muscles gradually easing around the strange intrusion. Praises were mumbled into his back, Xisuma shallowly thrusting his finger in and out to test his boundaries, Evil X grunting in surprise at the feeling, dull pleasure shooting down his spine. 

"Xisuma… more, I can take more." He insisted. Xisuma complied, pulling his finger almost all the way out before a second rested against his entrance. Both of the lubed fingers entered him this time, warmth spreading to Evil X's core at the pleasurable stretch. 

"Evil X? Does it hurt?" Xisuma asked him, stroking his inner walls like he was searching for something. 

"No, no it doesn't hurt. It's a little weird but it's- it's good." 

"I told you I'd make you feel good." Xisuma hummed, his fingers suddenly catching on something that made all of Evil X's muscles lock up, a surprised moan leaving his body. Xisuma focused on that spot now, rubbing insistently, making it harder and harder for Evil X to think straight through the pleasure. Whining moans fell from his lips, and he quickly stuffed the knuckle of his pointer finger between his teeth to muffle his noises before any more could escape. Evil X felt Xisuma's fingers retreat, a cry of desperation leaving his lips before he could stop it.

“No, please, don't stop-” He gasped, pushing his hips backwards to chase the feeling; He felt so empty now. Xisuma laughed softly, kissing the back of his neck.

“You want me to keep using my fingers?” Xisuma asked, and Evil X could hear the amused smile in his voice.

“Y-Yes, put them back in, it was just getting good-”

“You'd rather have my fingers than my cock?” Xisuma’s voice dropped to a rough whisper, lips dragging over the shell of Evil X’s ear and pulling a desperate noise from deep in his chest. His moan was enough of an answer for Xisuma, as Evil X heard fabric rustling behind him, turning his head to look for the source of the sound. 

Xisuma's shirt was already on the floor by the time Evil X had focused his gaze on the other man, underwear following suit until he was naked next to his clone, laying back down behind him. Xisuma's eyes were dark with arousal, making Evil X feel warm all over at the intensity of his gaze.

“Answer me, Evil X. Tell me, do you want my cock?” He repeated, the vulgar words coming from what was usually such a clean mouth making Evil X feel even hotter. He nodded frantically, watching as Xisuma grinned and poured the remainder of the potion into his hand and spread it over his cock, which was close enough to Evil X’s behind that he could feel the warmth from it.

“Yes, yes,” Evil X moaned breathlessly, letting his head fall back onto the pillow when he felt the warm, blunt head of Xisuma's cock slide between his cheeks, pressing against his hole but no further. One of Xisuma's hands held him under his knee, lifting his leg for better access, his touch warm and comforting against his skin.

"That's right, my beautiful boy. Relax for me now, okay? This may hurt a little bit. Tell me if it's too much." Xisuma warned. Evil X took slow breaths to relax himself and calm any remaining nerves, nodding in understanding. He felt pressure as Xisuma began to move, something significantly thicker than fingers beginning to push into him. 

He bit his lip, holding back any noises of discomfort that wanted to escape; He could feel an ache at being stretched more than he ever had before, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Xisuma's other arm wrapped around his shoulders, his hand resting over Evil X's heart, holding him close so his back was flush with Xisuma's chest. Once the head of his dick was in, the rest was a smooth slide. Evil X let out a shaky exhale when Xisuma's thighs met his ass, feeling full and more aroused than ever. 

"Any pain?" Xisuma asked, his voice strained. 

"No, no I'm fine. Just feels weird."

"That's normal, don't worry. I'll make you feel good soon enough. Ready for me to start moving?"

Evil X had no idea if he was ready, but he nodded his head anyway. Xisuma rested his forehead on Evil X's shoulder, slowly starting to thrust his hips, his panting breaths warming Evil X's skin. Evil X leaned his head back, baring his neck to the other man as he did, and Xisuma gladly took the invitation, kissing and sucking at his pale skin, bending Evil X's leg up a bit higher as his pace increased. 

"Xisuma, faster, I'm not gonna break." Evil X told him, feeling the warm puff of breath on his neck from a laugh. Xisuma held tighter onto him with both hands, adjusting so he could start fucking him properly, the significant increase in speed and power making Evil X gasp and moan. He reached behind his head to grasp for Xisuma, hand finding the back of his head where he tangled his fingers in soft brown hair, holding Xisuma close. He heard a moan right next his ear, teeth scraping against his neck.

"You're taking me so well, Evil X. Such a good boy, my beautiful, amazing man." Xisuma praised breathlessly, nuzzling Evil X's neck. Evil X was surprised at how much he enjoyed being called  _ his,  _ the thought of Xisuma leaving marks on his neck for others to see sounding incredibly appealing. He cried out in pleasure when Xisuma shifted his position slightly, effectively scrambling any thoughts left in Evil X's head. 

Xisuma held Evil X's knee under his elbow and bent his leg up as high as it could go, the burn from the stretch not being enough to hurt, only adding to all the other sensations that set his whole body ablaze. Xisuma now had more room to push in, and Evil X could feel him reaching even deeper than before, broken moans being punched out of his chest with every deep thrust. He could barely manage to form a sentence, words broken up by pleasured gasps. 

"Xis- um- a, oh- Xisuma, ri- ght there, harder, m- more,  _ please, _ " he begged, squirming to try and push his body back to meet Xisuma's thrusts. Anything to feel more of him, harder, closer,  _ deeper. _

"Go ahead and touch yourself baby, you've earned it, you've been so good tonight." Xisuma told him, his voice just as wrecked as Evil X felt.

Evil X nodded deliriously, the hand not tangled in Xisuma's hair reaching down his own body and grasping his own cock, jerking himself quickly. He felt himself tense further the closer he got to climax, hearing Xisuma's whining gasp as Evil X clenched around him. 

"Ah- Evil X-" Xisuma moaned, sounding absolutely wrecked. "I'm close. I'm gonna cum in you, is that okay?"

Evil X whimpered, jerking himself double time. 

"Yes, yes yes yes," he gasped, turning his head at a slightly awkward angle so he was face to face with Xisuma. He watched the way his face scrunched up, his eyebrows drawn together in the middle like he was focused intensely, his eyes shut tight and his lips parted slightly, hot breath warming Evil X's neck and shoulder. Xisuma's thrusts fell out of rhythm as he chased release, hips stuttering to a stop as his cock pulsed inside the other. 

He had pressed his face firmly into Evil X's shoulder, hiding his face from the other as he came, Evil X moaning shakily as he felt liquid heat fill him, Xisuma continuing to thrust more slowly as he fucked his release deeper into the other. Evil X felt himself reaching his own end for the second time that night, white fluid shooting onto the towels on the bed and over his fist, still wrapped tight around himself. He trembled with with the aftershocks of the intense orgasm, his legs shaking as Xisuma pulled out, feeling very empty without him. He felt the mattress shift as Xisuma sat up, returning a moment later holding a damp towel.

"You are incredible." Xisuma whispered, kissing Evil X's shoulder blades and neck as he reached around him, carefully dragging the towel over Evil X's cum covered hand, meticulously making sure each finger was clean. Evil X hummed at the compliment, still trying to regulate his breathing and come back down out of the clouds. Xisuma didn't seem to mind that he wasn't replying, happy to clean the two of them up. 

He finished cleaning up Evil X's mess, moving on to the one he himself had caused. He gently pushed Evil X's shoulder until he was laying on his belly, ass in the air. Evil X felt hands on his buttocks spreading his cheeks, Xisuma's shaky moan reaching his ears. Evil X could  _ feel  _ Xisuma's cum leaking out of him, the quickly cooling liquid messy on the backs of his thighs.

"You are… You're just so…" Xisuma laughed incredulously, dragging the damp towel over his tender hole. "I can't even find the words. No words can describe how utterly perfect you are." He said sincerely, both his words and his hands making Evil X blush. His thighs were cleaned next, Xisuma making sure to get the worst of the mess. "That's about as good as I can do right now. You'll need a proper bath when we get up, though." Xisuma told him, putting the dirty towel to the side before returning to lay next to his partner. 

Evil X didn't move from laying on his belly, but he did turn his head, cheek pressed against the pillow as he gazed at the other man. Xisuma smiled at him, and Evil X couldn't help but smile back, the adoration in Xisuma's face warming his heart. Xisuma's smile brightened even further, eyes sparkling.

"That lovely smile." He commented softly, looking absolutely love-struck. Evil X tried to scowl, force the smile away out of spite, but he found he couldn't do it. The happiness that filled his heart was too strong, he almost felt overwhelmed. He felt tears in his eyes, quickly raising his hand to his face to wipe them away.

"Are you crying, love?" Xisuma asked, gingerly grasping Evil X's wrist and pulling it away from his face. Evil X shut his eyes, still feeling the tears ready to spill.

"I'm not unhappy, I just- I don't know why-" he broke off with a sudden sharp breath followed by a sob. "I've never felt this way before." Xisuma cooed sympathetically, arms wrapping around Evil X's body and hugging him close to his chest, pulling the blankets up over them both. 

"It's okay to cry. Happy tears are perfectly normal. First times can be emotional, you don't have to try to explain yourself." Xisuma reassured him, rubbing his back gently. Evil X gave a non committal hum, sniffling as he hugged back, the physical closeness already slowing the fall of tears. He felt himself relax under Xisuma's soft, steady hands on his skin, kisses being placed on the top of his head every so often.

"Go to sleep, Evil X. You were so perfect tonight. I love you so much. I couldn't ever ask for a better partner. Sleep well, my love."

Evil X dozed off in his arms, lulled to sleep by Xisuma's repeated proclamations of love whispered into his hair.


End file.
